


Punishment

by Romantic_Universe



Series: EXO x Reader Scenarios [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Top Kim Minseok | Xiumin, that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romantic_Universe/pseuds/Romantic_Universe
Summary: If this is what Minseok calls a punishment you would gladly let him punish you as often as he feels like it.





	Punishment

One of the first things you have learned in your relationship with Kim Minseok is that he does not like giving up his dominant role. He likes being in charge of things and you do not mind it at all. Minseok, however, also likes to play around with this dominance. He doesn’t mind having you on top of him every once in a while. Because being on top does not necessarily equal being the one in charge. Not with the way his hands grab your hips tightly and take control of the way your body moves. You could not even for a second think that you are in charge while Minseok sometimes holds you tightly enough that his hands leave red marks on your hips that stay there for days until they finally start fading so he can replace them with new ones. You just love the way they look on you way too much and Minseok knows because he loves them just as much. Actually, the main reason he ever lets you be on top is that he likes to look at you. It’s probably about the visual stimulation. Minseok loves to watch you become a mess in his hands.

Just like he does right now. His left hand grabs at your hip makes sure you move just the way he wants you to, the other hand is on your ass and every now and again gives you a playful slap. They don’t really hurt a lot and they are also not really meant to. It’s not a punishment, even if the idea might sound weird to others. But to you being slapped by Minseok like that is almost rewarding because it adds that little extra sensation to sex. The short stinging sensation that his hand leaves behind combined with the pleasure of riding him is overwhelming. Enough to drown out everything else.

Slapping is never really about punishment, not even if both of you like to call it that for the sense of keeping that little game you sometimes play going. Both Minseok and you have naturally found your way into these roles and you don’t mind it at all when he slips into this dominant character. Somehow Minseok’s whole aura seems to change once it’s just the two of you and a bed. Or basically, any other surface that seems just the least bit usable in the situation. Sometimes you had to get a little creative in the past, but you don’t mind at all. You didn’t mind the hard table surface, the cold floor or even having your back pressed against the wall. There is no way you could mind it as long as Minseok is filling you with this warm sensation that drowns out everything else.

You vaguely notice Minseok’s hand hitting your ass once again. You can hear the clapping, from the sound of it it must have been a rather hard slap, but you barely feel anything next to warm sensation that is starting to build up in you with every thrust. His hand on you hip forces you to stop all of a sudden and though you try you can not hold back the small whimper that makes its way over your lips. But you’re not going to beg for more just yet. Minseok’s dark brown eyes look directly at you. Even when clouded by pleasure and desire they still look sharp. The perfectly circular, motionless surface of a cup of dark coffee. And the taste is just as addictive.

"How many slaps did I give you so far, baby girl?", he whispers into your ear and a shiver runs down your spine while you try to get your brain to function again. You lost count long ago, you’re not sure if you ever really did count them. How could you even think about numbers when the pleasure of riding Minseok is too overwhelming to focus on anything else.

"Six!", you quickly blurt out, you’re actually not completely sure but there is also not really a lot of time for thinking left.

Minseok shakes his head, a cocky grin plastered on his face. "You must have missed one, maybe I didn’t slap you hard enough. I guess this calls for a real punishment."

Without further warning, Minseok suddenly pulls out and throws you off of him. You land on your back next to him and before you even have time to get up Minseok is already above you pinning your hands down into the mattress. His eyes seem hungry while he lets them wander down your entire body once.

"Oh how I’d love to mess you up a little", Minseok comments almost casually and you can feel another shiver run down your spine. The anticipation is making you giddy and you would give everything to be touched by him again. To be able to touch him. But your hands are still pinned down and somehow that makes it even more exciting.

Finally, Minseok lets go of one hand for a second but only to grab both of your wrists with one of his hands and pins them down over your head. You could easily free yourself actually but you are excited to let Minseok take over completely now.

He uses his free hand to slowly wander down your body, his lips always following in its trace, leaving a trail of soft kisses from your neck all the way down to your hip, where Minseok finally stops and pulls back, the same teasing smile still on his face.

Slowly he lets his hand wander down a little more. His hands are warm, yet the touch makes you shiver and you wish he would stop teasing you while at the same time you want him to continue doing it forever. His thumb carefully strokes the most sensitive spot of your body and you squirm a little from the sweet sensation that it sends through your entire body.

"I’ll make sure you feel everything this time", Minseok announces before he pulls back his hand and instead slowly slides himself inside of you. That moment never fails to make you gasp for air and you always take a second to adjust. A second that today Minseok won’t allow you to have. He starts moving before you can catch your breath again and the sudden feeling makes let out an uncontrollable moan. If this is what Minseok calls a punishment you would gladly let him punish you as often as he feels like it.

Minseok is now thrusting into you at a quick and hard pace and you try to grab the next best thing to hold onto, which happens to be Minseok himself. You wrap your arms around his neck and your nails dig into the skin between his shoulder blades. Your chests are pressed together and you can almost feel his heart beating just as rapidly as your own. For a moment Minseok groans, then he lowers his head and starts placing small kisses on your neck before he starts nibbling on your ear. You’re a whimpering mess underneath him. Too needy for his touch to think about anything else any longer.

You wrap your legs around Minseok’s hips to get him even closer and you can hear a short laughter vibrating against your neck.

"You must be really desperate for me, baby girl", Minseok whispers. He interrupted the ear nibbling for a second, but you can still feel the warm touch of his soft lips on your earlobes. Your whole body seems to shiver.

You can’t disagree with him. You are desperate. Clinging to him, nails digging into him, lips pressed against his shoulder to muffle the moans at least a little bit. Minseok has fully taken over you and he knows. He enjoys it.

He moves a bit, shuffles upwards just a little before he thrust into you another time and this time it feels like it’s almost tearing you apart. Minseok knows just how to hit that spot that will make you scream and you bite down into his shoulder to contain yourself at least a little bit. Misneok lets out a surprised groan followed by another thrust, this time there is no way for you to contain your moans any longer. But it doesn’t matter either way. Minseok once told you that he likes the sound of them. He called it the most rewarding sound in the entire universe and although you would love to punish him by attempting to hold them back you never manage to keep them inside. Not with the way Minseok moves right now. With the way, he keeps hitting the spot that brings you to press yourself against him even harder. Skin to skin, heartbeat to heartbeat and nothing but the sound of heavy breathing and moaning filling the air around you. Although you feel like you might just lose your breath any second now.

You can feel the warmth building up inside of you and without even noticing you start clenching around Minseok more to feel him with every fibre of your being.

"Fuck, you’re so tight", he groans into your ear and probably that deep husky voice is what finally makes you lose your senses. The feeling is too intense to be put into words, especially when it feels like you could forget your own name for a second. A complete blackout. The feeling of being hit by a wave of nothing but pleasure. This can hardly be called a punishment anymore.

Minseok must have finished too, you didn’t even really notice. Your whole body feels numb but at the same time, tingling and the after effect of the orgasm is still washing over you in tiny little waves.

Minseok, on the other hand, has already gotten back up again to clean himself. His blond hair sticking to his head in sweaty locks while he looks down at you with a soft smile and reaches out both hands.

"Come one, get up, baby girl", Minseok gently pulls you up at your wrist until you sit upright on the bed. You’re head still feels like it’s spinning and you would rather lie down for just a bit longer but Minseok persistently smiles at you while continuously tugging at your hands to get you to stand up.

"You can shower first, I’ll throw the bed sheets in the laundry, they are all sweaty now and there is no way I’ll sleep in the bed when it looks like that."

You finally allow Minseok to pull you to your feet and as soon as he lets go of your hands you wrap them around his neck and press a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Neat freak" you whisper before you pull back again.

He smiles, then he gives your bare ass a small slap. It’s not a punishment. It’s never really a punishment.

 

**Author's Note:**

> another repost from my tumblr, thank you very much for reading <3


End file.
